heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-03-25 - Debut Crashers
The night is dark, and unkind. The park turns into a dangerous spot for all. Right now, a number of vans are parked in a cluster of trees and a weapon deal is going down. They wanted it to be away from the territories after all the gang wars in Hobb's Bay caused so many problems recently, thanks to the Dark Viper. High tech weapons, a couple laser rifles. This isn't going to be pretty if those get on the streets. Batman learned about this trade the hard way, through investigation and determination. Superboy? Well, he's just flying about and admiring the city lights before he accidentally wanders over Central Park. "Mmmm, wonder what they are doing?" He is not suspicious at first, mostly just being lazy and enjoying the cool night. Batman crouches on a nearby rooftop, watching and waiting for just the right moment to strike. Recent events have changed his perspective on things. His best weapon is fear. There's plenty of fear around when he's doing his thing, but perhaps if he stepped out of the shadows every once in a while and allowed himself to become more than just an urban legend, the fear will stick around longer, maybe grip the city... do it some good. He wants to make an impact tonight, maybe even make the papers. But it all comes down to timing. He sees something flash across the sky above him and looks up, then grimaces. "Great... One of the boy scouts." The one night he wants to be seen, and there's a Sentinel poking around. But the Batman shows no fear. His plan might end up slightly modified, but it hasn't changed completely. Nearby is a guy not being very quiet. He is stumbling in some underbrush as he tries to get to the trees, camera in hands. He is a peon in the media newspaper, but he wants to make a name for himself and wants to get into investigative reporting. If he could end up on television too...ooooh, overseas, war zones, who knows what he could get his hands on! The anonymous tip was his big chance. He wasn't getting any older as his bald stop reveals it. That is who Superboy gets interested in the most. He soon zips down and comes down quietly behind the older gentleman. "Boo!" The man screams so loud, the thugs are looking around. "What you doing out without a flashlight?" "You....you...Superboy right? Umm....gun dealers, tip...can you...I need photos of...." Superboy poses, "You can take photos of me!" It isn't going to take long for the mobsters and gangsters to figure out where Superboy and the reporter is. Batman grumbles under his breath. The super-brat is going to ruin everything. He wonders now if he should have sent the tip to some more established reporter from the Planet or the Bugle instead of giving some young kid a break. Maybe he should've done his homework a little better and at least gotten a less inept rookie reporter -- perhaps that Kent guy. The mobsters are looking around, most of them in the general direction of Superboy and the reporter. He's losing control of the scene. It might not be the moment he was waiting for, but it will have to do. The Batman leaps from the low roof and lands gracefully in a crouch with a very soft thud, directly behind one of the criminals. With the others distracted, this poor soul is the only person who hears the noise. He turns around and comes face to face with something out of his nightmares. "Boo," says the Bat. He clamps his hand over the thug's mouth to stifle his scream, knees him in the gut, and applies a judo sleeper choke, knocking him unconscious in a matter of seconds. None of the other thugs even notices. Superboy & The Reporter: Kent is not known for his quality reporting. Now Lois Lane is another story! But in either case, Superboy tilts his head, "What was that?" He is looking in the direction of the thugs. "What was what?" The reporter is nervous with the vigilante. "I thought I heard fighting. Shhh," and he listens more intently now. The Criminals: "Lou, what do you think...Lou?" They aren't looking toward the passed out Lou. "Man, I don't like this Lou." Are they really just that stupid not to turn around and suspect something is up when Lou doesn't answer? "Get one of those laser rifles. Looks like we have some nasty company." Superboy blinks, "Oh...wow, wait, laser rifle?!" His jaw drops open and then he grumbles, "I HATE those things." He then picks up the reporter and starts flying toward the mobsters, "Here, I'll get you a closer spot while I take care of the trash." He then drops the now screaming reporter on top of a tree branch. "I'll get you down afterwards," he promises and dives down toward the men and those getting the laser rifles out, "No thank you!" He zips by and steals a laser rifle from one of the thug's hands and proceeds to break it in half. Of course, by doing so, he isn't paying attention to a little detail known as: THERE IS MORE THAN ONE LASER RIFLE! The reporter takes a moment to catch his breath, and shivering, he pulls up his camera with night lenses and starts snapping photos. Yep, believe it or not, it looks like some kid superhero. Fast, super strong and...not very observant apparently. Great, now you are going to need to be a hero to the hero. The Heroes + Reporter: Batman watches the kid hero incredulously, a young teen with amazing abilities but no apparent training or discipline. Dick would have never done something as reckless and impulsive as that. Of course, Dick would have never been allowed to go patrolling by himself. Who was in charge of this boy? Even in his annoyance, he can't let the brat get hurt. As the other thugs take aim with their own laser rifles, Batman thinks fast, pulling a Batarang from his belt, unfolding it, and locking it in place all in one fluid movement. A fraction of a second later it is sailing through the air, and then it is landing squarely on the knuckles of the next closest mobster. He drops the laser rifle with a yelp, grabs his now bleeding knuckles with his other hand, and turns toward his attacker. His eyes widen. "What the f..." He doesn't get to finish that thought, as he is met with a stiff boot to the face, which sends him reeling backward, removing two teeth and temporarily stunning him. The remaining four bad guys, two of them with laser rifles of their own, now see their new attacker for the first time. Though he'll deny it later, Little Tony loses control of his bladder. "Need more light," the Reporter complains! Superboy isn't coming in too bad with his bright clothing, but the thugs? Not nearly as well. And who is that moving in the shadows? He tries to zoom in. But suddenly, there is Superboy in the way. He moved with inhuman speed to knock the laser rifle away so that it blasts into the ground. Dirt and chunks of burnt grass spit up in the air at an excessive force. It just seems to bounce off Superboy harmlessly, but he also protected you in kind. Least he is polite enough to say, "Thanks Mr. umm...Black?" He has no idea who you are either. The reporter has to remove the camera after snapping a picture of that to try and see what is going on, and who is the second person! As annoyed as he is with how the kid bungled the situation he had planned, Batman doesn't feel it is worth being a jerk to the kid over. He was actually trying to help, just somewhat ineptly. "Don't mention it," he growls as he sends a stiff punch into the jaw of the thug with the sole remaining laser rifle. He grabs the rifle from the stunned gangster, then pulls the energy cell pack from it and flings it far into the distance. The thug recovers enough to throw a sloppy hay-maker of his own, but Batman catches him by the wrist, twists his arm behind his back painfully, and throws him at the first guy, who has also recovered and was coming in himself for another attack. With those two down again, he turns back to Superboy for a short moment. "The only name you need to know me by is Batman." The reporter manages to get a photo of Batman! Well, of his back, hunched over a criminal. Looks almost like a vampire attack the reporter will observe later on. It will influence the artist renditions later. The laser rifle that Superboy is holding is crushed beneath his grip, and the thug quickly drops it then! There is a hole in the ground where it fired, it was previously aimed for Batman. "Batman, huh? Like, do you have sonar or something?" Geez, teenagers. A fist is thrown and knocks the human thug out cold that he took the rifle from. Not much left now. Then, with surprising cheerfulness, the young man clearly states, "I'm Superboy!" Oh gawd, someone save Batman from the cheerfulness! Superboy, Batman and said thugs are in a group of trees in the park with two vans nearby. It is dark, though it did flash bright for a moment when the laser rifle shot earlier, and what a noise that was when the ground exploded! The reporter is hanging out on a branch in a tree, where Superboy dropped him earlier to get his 'pictures'. A rush of wind and a faint blur are all that announce the arrival of another costumed figure -- more on the bright, garish side (like Superboy) than the IamvengeanceIamthenight angle (Batman, duh). At least, nothing else announces him until he offers a big grin, waves, and says, "Hey! Cool. Hi, Superboy!" Then he notices Batman, and his grin fades a bit. "Um. Hey, scarydarkman." He's holding a paper bag in one hand that looks rather full and smells of greasy hamburgers -- in his other hand, a Slurpee. Four down, two to go. Well, really one-and-a-half. Already having wet himself, Little Tony now looks like he's on the cusp of having a complete nervous breakdown as he leans against one of the vans, breathing heavily. The last real mobster stares at the costumed heroes standing before him. He somehow finds the courage to man up and runs toward the Batman. Unfortunately, this genius-level plan doesn't work out too well for him. Batman ducks beneath the thug's clothesline-like punch, then trips the guy with his leg, sending him sprawling onto the asphalt. Batman picks the thug up by the back of his shirt and the seat of his pants, then hurls him in the general direction of Superboy and... some other kid. This just keeps getting better. He'd have rather done this all by himself, as originally planned. But why, out of everyone that could show up now, did it have to be another smart alec kid? "Hello young, fellow superhero!" Kid is in a bright uniform, of course he has to be a fellow superhero! "Man, that smells good, hamburgers?" Superboy sounds very interested, "And what are you drinking?" No, he doesn't know what a Slurpee is....YET. Superboy then starts to laugh when the thug gets tripped, "Nice moves Batman! Why is it criminals are just so stupid? Crime just doesn't pay. Or it does is get you busted up and in jail. Reaaal productive people." He rolls his eyes, though it is missed behind the red sunglasses. He then fetches Little Tony and proceeds to place him in the empty gun crate and closes the lid. "And stay there!" He hrms and then proceeds to pose dramatically with his foot on the crate as the reporter takes another camera shot. Yes, he's a publicity hound. "Whoo! Good work guys," and brushes his hands against each other dramatically. The reporter then calls down, "What about mmmmmeeeee?!" "Oh, ya! Almost forgot." Superboy is soon flying up to get the reporter down from the tree. Isn't that nice of him? "Hey, nice!" the costumed Bart cheers when Superboy catches and stows Little Tony. "And yeah! I'm a hero, they're hamburgers, and this is a Slurpee. It's, like, smushed up ice and juice. It's really good." His grin had rallied at Superboy's greeting, but as Bart's goggle-covered eyes drift back to Batman, his expression falters again. That guy's just scary looking. Then, with a blur, Bart's gone... only to reappear a few seconds later, now lacking his previous foodstuffs. "Are we beating up bad guys? I know how to do that!" He goes to peek eagerly into the crate. If it were in his character to sigh heavily, Batman would do so right about now. Instead, he twitches very slightly. As headstrong as Dick was, he wasn't nearly as... enthusiastic as these kids. "You got here a little late, kid... The beating up is over. Right about now, that reporter is going to be calling the police to come pick up these wastes of space, and I'm going to be getting out of here. Considering you both look too young to be government sanctioned, I'd suggest you do the same." He glances at the bumbling reporter, who is now too busy trying to figure out how to make a call on his new work smart-phone to try to take a clear picture of the Batman. "What are they going to do, arrest me and call Project Cadmus?" Superboy sounds oddly amused at that. "Daddy Government, your boy was misbehaving. Shouldn't you have aged him more before he ran away?" A hint of sarcasm too, apparently Superboy learns quickly enough. But the reporter is now on the ground and he has to fix his classes. "Anyway, enjoy the phone call! Wait up Batman! I wanna taaaaalk!" Gawd, poor Batman. "Come on fellow teenager superhero, let us gain wisdom from the old and more experienced hero!" Did he just call Batman old? Superboy is actually a little sillier than usual, but that's only because there is a fellow teenager to show off to. You should see him with girls. It's worse. ZWIP! and Bart has taken Superboy's advice to heart, popping around in front of Batman and offering a tentative grin. "Hi! I'm... um, actually, I'm not supposed to say my name. But, hi!" He then offers his hand to Batman in a (clearly misguided) attempt at socialization. Then, without waiting for the handshake (that would likely never come), he suddenly zips back over to Superboy. "Hey, wait. Your dad's the government? Like... the president?" "No, Project Cadmus, a government organization. Best way I know how to explain it then." And Superboy is suddenly very distracted with gossiping with Bart as the reporter looks about, unable to find Batman before making his phone call to the police. "Don't you have a codename yet? Man, you really need one, they are awesome! Though I have to pick a normal name yet." He groans at that, "It's tough!" Trying to lose the kids, and hoping they are distracted with their teenage small-talk, Batman takes his grapple-gun from his belt and fires it at the roof of a nearby building, where its barb finds a solid anchor around a joist. He hits the release button and quickly makes his way up the side of the building and onto the roof. Just for good measure, he drops a smoke capsule to obscure the next direction in which he goes, and he vanishes into the night. Category:Logs